Peek Airhawk 225
The Peek Airhawk 225 is an airplane in Just Cause 2. Description It's a standard light, civilian, low-winged monoplane, based on the Extra EA-300, Zlín Z 42, and Ultimate 10 Dash, only with the lower wing. The Airhawk is the only plane in the Just Cause 2 Demo. The name 225 might be a reference to the Antonov An-225 Mriya; the largest airplane in the world. It's always in a two color combination with one color being white. It can spawn in dark red, dark blue, dark green and yellow. The Ular Boys yellow one is only provided at Teluk Permata. Performance The Airhawk's greatest asset is its short take-off distance. Otherwise, handling / maneuverability is good, but speed and acceleration, especially in comparison to the jets, is low. If you're a skilled pilot then you can get the Airhawk airborne using little more than a bump. This is particularly useful if you have landed on a short beach / area. All airports in Panau have a long enough runway for the Airhawk to take off comfortably, but it usually lifts off roughly before the runway's halfway point. It is able to land on beaches without exploding (at minimum speed possible, but expect a rough landing). Interestingly, the plane can land properly on water without exploding, but Rico will be launched out of the vehicle in the same way as if he crashed a car into the sea. Despite its low top speed, it is a fun vehicle, easy to fly and recommended for novice pilots, because it makes for an easy introduction to flying vehicles in the game. This is the slowest airplane in Just Cause 2, with a maximum speed of 152.79 MPH. Click to see how it was tested. Locations *The airstrip near Lembah Cerah, Lautan Lama Desert, at X:6545; Y:25980. *Teluk Permata, at X:9450; Y:5760. *All but 4 plane Races provide it, in a red and white colour. *It can often be seen flying. *It can sometimes be seen crashing into the high buildings in Panau City. *It can often be seen taking off from Kampung Tujuh Telaga. This one is always a green/biege mix, but is also always piloted by Panau Military personnel. If Rico jacks the plane, it will still show the pre-heat symbol, which could confuse some players into thinking that might be a glitch. *On a small dirt runway just north of Pekan Belalang, at X:14520; Y:27950. *On a small dirt strip just south of Kampung Lembah Danau, rough location X:24515; Y:30450. *On a small dirt strip south-west of the Pulau Dayang Terlena military airport, at X:2980; Y:22070. *Behind a mansion just outside the Tasik Permata village, X:4425; Y:22180. *On a small dirt strip by a lighthouse, just south of Kampung Orkid Riak, X:17380; Y:25680. *They often fly close by the player just after Extracting. *At the Unnamed airport at X:10290; Y:22010. Trivia *The Peek Airhawk 225, like the Pell Silverbolt 6, has a back seat that is never used in the game. It is unusable to Rico and the AI and only functions in the Just Cause 2 Multiplayer mod. See also: Vehicle seating. *In the "Crazy Civilian AI" mod, this plane is seen frequently crashing into the ground. It is an easy source to get a plane, as the plane will only explode if it lands on a car or other explosive material. *"1_dylan's Super Strong Weaponised Peek Airhawk" mod gives the plane 2 rocket pods; 2 Miniguns and an extreme amount of health. *It is the only plane in the Just Cause 2 Demo. *The Peek Airhawk's cockpit is much more advanced then a normal light sport aircraft would be and resembles that more of a jet fighter, but this might be because it uses the same interior as the Pell Silverbolt 6. *Just taxiing, taking off and landing on rough terrain is enough to damage the fragile Peek Airhawk (at least cosmetically). This is probably due to the Airhawk's wheel pants striking the rocks, and other obstacles as it is moving. *Strangely when flying at low speeds, the Airhawk doesn't explode upon colliding with objects unlike the other aircraft. This maybe because all aircraft are immune to exploding until the wheels are retracted into the plane, (presumably to make takeoffs and landings easier), and since the airhawk's wheels are fixed, it may retain this immunity for the duration of its flight. *Just Cause 3 has a seaplane version of this, called the Stria Ghibli 3. Gallery Peek Airhawk 225 race in Lautan Lama Desert.jpg|A Race in the Lautan Lama Desert. Teluk Permata (aerial 2).png|Above Teluk Permata. Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong seen from a plane.jpg|Above Loji Kuasa Pantai Tokong with a damaged wing. 300px-Extra_EA-300SHP_at_EAA_AirVenture_2009.jpg|The Extra EA-300, the plane it is based on. Peek Airhawk 225 (green).jpeg|This version is a green/beige mix with a preheat symbol, indicating heat if seen by the Panau Military. This is not a glitch. For more information, see Thread:14004. 10 Dash copy.jpg|An Ultimate Aircraft 10 Dash, one of the aircraft the Airhawk looks like. Zlín Z 42.jpg|The Zlín Z 42, one of the planes it resembles. Bandar Lengkok Sungai Plane.jpg|Rico flies past Bandar Lengkok Sungai. Videos : The easy way]] Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2